Nuestro Pequeño Secreto
by Hibari Hanakoganei
Summary: Ùltimo capítulo de esta historia, mil perdones por el retraso.
1. Default Chapter

**Nuestro pequeño secreto**

**By Hibari:**

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, Rowling es la dueña así que no gano nada, solo la diversión al escribirlo.

El sexto año había pasado entre los problemas comunes en la vida del joven Harry, la rutina de enfrentarse a Voldemort era una constante muy molesta y peligrosa, parecía que cada año sería lo mismo. Lo que más sorprendió a los miembros de la orden fue que el estado de depresión en el que Harry se había visto sumergido, desapareció tiempo después de que volviera a hogwarts. Había costado demasiado, Ron se encontraba mal debido a no poder ayudarlo como debía, todos los días intentaban hacer que su cabeza se distrajera de los pensamientos que lo agobiaban, pensamientos que aún no quería compartir pese a las insistencia de Hermione quien le quería hacer entender de que aquella era la mejor manera de desahogarse…

El primer trimestre en la escuela fue una etapa muy oscura, Harry permanecía encerrado en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo, se dedicaba a ir a clases y a entrenar con el equipo de Quidditch los días que hiciera falta, pero ni las salidas a Hogsmeade lo incentivaban, prefería permanecer recluido por propia voluntad a estar con sus amigos, pero todo cambio aquel primero de Diciembre, aun nadie sabe que fue lo que paso en aquella habitación aquel día, la incógnita seguía en el ambiente molestando a todos menos a los dos involucrados, pero sin embargo para todos los conocedores de la nueva guerra que se aproximaba esa mañana fue el comienzo de una nueva era…

Aquel día tocaba salida a Hogsmeade, Ron y Hermione pensaban que al ser la primera Harry estaría deseoso de salir y despejarse pese a que los días anteriores dijera que no le importaban. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida donde el celador Argus Filch controlaba los permisos con mucho afán, confiaban en que su amigo estaría en las filas esperándolo, pero no fue así, se encontraba todo Gryffindor de tercero en adelante menos él. Aquel día Ron lo recordaría casi con temor al ver la expresión de enfado en el rostro de su amiga, nunca la había visto enojada de aquella manera, aunque no quiera reconocerlo y seria capaz de negarlo frente al ministerio si se lo preguntaban…a Ronald Weasley aquel día Hermione Granger le provoco un increíble miedo…

El rostro de Hermione se torno duro, Ron a su lado pudo escuchar cuando comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo, sentía sus dientes castañear de rabia, sabia que aquello era símbolo de haber perdido la paciencia, él lo había provocado varias veces durante esos seis años pero nunca con aquel grado de intensidad, sabia hacia donde estaba dirigida aquella furia y sintió una increíble lastima por su mejor amigo, aunque sabia que se lo merecía por su actitud, aquel mal genio del que Hermione era presa no iba a terminar en nada bien si continuaba así, intento frenarla, pese a que el miedo lo embargaba, pero como un buen Gryffindor merecedor de su casa intento detenerla antes de que alguno de sus compañeros se diera cuenta de la situación, las palabras para sosegarla no hicieron efecto, cuando intento que lo mirara a la cara, pese a todo lo que quería evitar no pudo evitar que el resto de los estudiante fijara su atención en ambos cuando el grito de espanto de Ron los alerto.

- Her…Her…Hermione…cálmate- volvió a suplicar este con voz baja cuando noto que ya todos tenían su mirada puesta en ambos.

- No Ron, esto ya fue suficiente- la calma con que salieron sus palabras sorprendieron a la mayoría, los que no sabían a que se debía esa furia estaban dándole un pésame adelantado al pelirrojo que la acompañaba.

El esto de los compañeros de cuarto de ambos tenían conocimiento del porque de la situación, intentando calmarla y ayudar al pelirrojo se acercaron a ellos, pero solo lograron que aquella furia fuera a descargarse con el causante de la misma, Lavender y Parvati tan sutiles como siempre habían echo la mención del nombre de Harry en uno de sus diálogos logrando que por un momentos las castañas orbes se volvieran blancas.

- Hermione cálmate- dijo lavender

- Si Harry no quiere venir es su problema- Parvati.

- Parv tiene razón Hermione, déjalo tranquilo de seguro esta cansado y no quiere venir por alguna tontería…-

Hermione las miro como si tuviera a Rita Skeeter delante suyo, lo que provoco el miedo de ambas logrando callarse luego de su pequeña interrupción.

- Esto ya fue suficiente Ron- le hablo ella, el nombrado noto como se le erizaron los pelos del cuello y los brazos, le daba terror en pensar en lo que una Hermione en ese estado podía hacer…

- Harry va a escucharme aunque no quiera- se dirigió a paso apresurado al castillo, el resto de sus compañeros la siguieron con Ron y Neville a la cabeza, detrás le seguían Ginny y Luna, que pese a ser una Ravenclaw la mayoría de la casa de los leones estaba acostumbrada a verla últimamente por esos lares.

El resto de los leones de sexto curso los siguieron y también algunos curiosos del resto de la casa que tenían curiosidad de saber como iba a acabar todo aquello.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió de inmediato al ver el rostro de la prefecta de Gryffindor, el interior de la sala común de hallaba vacía, dejando notar que el resto de los alumnos se hallaban en los terrenos del castillo o detrás de ella, pero la tranquilidad de aquella torre era perturbada por un joven de dieciséis años encerrado en su habitación…

Ron escucho como en un pequeño susurro casi inaudible pero igual de escalofriante, su amiga susurro un – me vas a escuchar - antes de dirigirse hacia las habitaciones masculinas. Hermione se perdió prontamente por las escaleras, los más curiosos quisieron seguirla para ver lo que le iba a hacer al buscador de la casa. Sus amigos sabiendo que aquel momento era demasiado privado impidieron el avance del resto de los leones hacia los dormitorios, escucharon como se azoto una puerta con violencia y luego la voz de la prefecta nombrando tres hechizos, todos tragaron saliva en aquel momento.

- _Accio_- el encantamiento convocador se escucho al que le siguió

- _Fermaportus_- y finalmente

- _Silencius_-

Luego de unos momentos se sintieron vibrar los vidrios y que la torre se sacudía, el resto de los alumnos, cayéndose de curiosidad intentaron sobrepasar al pelirrojo y su hermana que tapaban la entrada a la escalera, al ver que se veían desbordados, sacaron sus varitas en modo de advertencia, al que les siguió Neville, la mayoría de los estudiantes retrocedieron, conocidas eran la habilidades que presentaban aquellos como para retarlos a continuar. Se sentaron esperando que alguno de los que se encontraban ocultos en la habitación hiciera presencia ante ellos.

El tiempo pasaba y luego volvió a sentirse temblar aunque con menor intensidad que la primera vez, no pudieron evitar sacar sus varitas nuevamente luego de unos minutos de aquellos, el resto de los que permanecía allí intentaron sobrepasarlos, notaron que aquello era provocado debido a que la jefa de la casa Gryffindor hacia presencia en la sala común al lado del premio anual de ese año que seguramente le había llamado.

- Weasleys!, Longbottom! Que sucede- les apremio al verlos con las varitas en alto - ¿Donde se encuentra el señor Potter y la señorita Granger?- les interrogo pero se detuvo cuando Ron le indico con la mirada hacia los dormitorios.

La profesora de transformaciones tenia pleno conocimiento de la actual situación de Harry y sabia que la única que podía sacarlo de aquel letargo al que se había sumido era Hermione Granger, así que comprendiendo ordeno al resto que no se acercaran al dormitorio, la mayoría extrañado por la decisión de su jefa de casa asintió bufando, algunos permanecieron, pero la mayoría decidió volver hacia Hogsmeade.

Luego de unas horas ambos aparecieron bajando las escaleras, Hermione se notaba algo extraña pero feliz, Harry en cambio había cambiado totalmente su expresión ahora se demostraba mas tranquilo y al igual que Hermione notaban un extraño brillo en ellos, en aquel instante en la sala común solo se encontraba la Ravenclaw y los tres Gryffindor. Ron sonrió al ver que su amigo había vuelto de alguna forma, le agradeció con la mirada a Hermione lo que fuera que había echo, la nombrada solo agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

- Si tan solo supiera…- susurro tan bajo que solo el ojiverde pudo escucharla y con una mirada avergonzada le sonrió.

Aquella noche ambos tuvieron todas las miradas encima suyo, sabían que se estaban rumoreando todo tipo de cosas sobre lo que había pasado en esa habitación, pero ese seria su pequeño secreto, el pequeño secreto de ambos, ni Ron lo podría saber, además el pelirrojo parecía no querer saberlo por el momento, con que volviera su mejor amigo se notaba satisfecho.

El año había desaparecido rápidamente, con el típico enfrentamiento a Voldemort, esta vez el señor oscuro había mandado mortífagos al castillo. Al ver que no podían avanzar debido a la resistencia de la orden y las protecciones de Dumbledore apareció frente a todos, Harry debió intervenir, para que no matara a nadie, el _priori incantatem_ surtió efecto nuevamente, la varita de Voldemort se conecto a la de Harry, los presentes pudieron ver aquella jaula que Harry les había descrito con anterioridad, gracias a la ayuda de Fawkes Harry pudo escapar aunque así también lo hiciera Voldemort, pero no importaba por ahora, se encontraba satisfecho de que nadie haya tenido que sumarse a la lista de asesinatos del señor oscuro.

El termino de las clases llegaron rápidamente, Harry no iría a Grimmauld Place y tampoco a la Madriguera, misteriosamente había decidido permanecer en Privet Drive, aquel echo fue tomado por la orden de una manera extraña, nadie esperaba un comportamiento de esa manera, Ron intento que Harry le dijera el porque, pero este solo decía que no tenia nada en especial, que por el resto permanecería en Little Whinging, pero el pelirrojo sabia que detrás de todo aquello había algún secreto del que estaba seguro Hermione sabia cual era su contenido, suspiro algo cansado y solo asintió esperando que al menos pudieran reunirse para comprar los materiales, el asintió y este sonrió satisfecho.

Apenas habían pasado tres semanas de aquello y la orden se hallaba en medio de una contradicción, Harry mandaba las cartas periódicas a la orden, pese a que estaba en Privet Drive en las cartas se notaba muy feliz. Pero toda su tranquilidad se vio alterada cuando una tarde no lo encontraron en el Nº 4, habían mandado a Remus para que le hiciera una visita por las dudas, Los Dursleys lo hicieron pasar al dormitorio el que se encontraba vació, los tíos de este le aseguraban que el se encontraba allí, que hasta hacia unas horas se encontraba durmiendo, Remus dio la alarma a la orden, esta se movió rápidamente, fueron a la madriguera esperando encontrarlo, pero no fue así, Remus cambio de dirección nuevamente hacia Privet Drive para encontrar alguna pista, vio una nota escrita en el escritorio, solo eran unas pocas palabras escritas.

"A la hora y el lugar de siempre"

JG.

Se comunico con Tonks para que fuera hacia la casa de Hermione, después de todo recordaba la letra de una de sus ex alumnas, se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar para hablar con Harry si lo encontraba, aunque por las pocas palabras sabia que tendrían que seguir buscando.

Los señores Granger los recibieron amablemente, se extrañaron cuando preguntaron por Harry, la madre les dijo que el no había ido nunca por esos lados, cuando preguntaron por Hermione el padre les informo que había salido hacia unas horas, todo aquello les había parecido demasiado extraño pidieron que les dijera hacia donde había salido, ambos comenzaban a tener la sospecha de que estaban juntos en algo raro, no tenían porque ocultarle a la orden que se reunían.

La madre de Hermione les dio la dirección de un bar Muggle muy parecido al Caldero Chorreante, ella le decía que Hermione aprovechaba aquel lugar para estudiar con calma, pedía una habitación cuando en la casa había demasiado movimiento debido a visitas o pacientes, el padre trago algo de saliva pesadamente y decidió guiar a los miembros de la orden al lugar, la madre se lo impidió haciéndole notar que tenia algunos pacientes por atender, los tres se subieron al coche de la familia y hablaron sobre los jóvenes durante los 10 minutos que duro el viaje.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron notar el parecido, aunque aquel se veía mejor cuidado y tenia una aire medieval, al interior había pequeñas mesas y un sujeto parecido a Tom, la señora Granger le pregunto si su hija estaba en aquel lugar, este asintió y le indico el camino, Tonks que sospechaba algo se ofreció a buscarlos, cuando abrió la habitación se encontró con algo que no podía imaginar, bueno algo le decía que andaban en algo pero nunca a tal extremo, bajo hacia donde la esperaban Remus y la madre de Hermione hablando entre tartamudeos sobre lo que estaba pasando y había visto.

- Creo Hermi…que nos han descubierto…- le sonrió mientras se acomodaba a su lado y le besaba con cariño aquellos labios tentadores.

La susodicha le sonrió de igual forma y le abrazo mientras llenaba su cuerpo de besos entre sonrisas.

- Será mejor que bajemos Harry…antes de que los que quieran que se encuentren suban y se enteren de nuestro pequeño secreto…- Hermione le sonrió dulcemente para luego comenzar a vestirse.

Lo que paso luego es otra historia, aunque el color del rostro de Hermione y Harry se volvió tan rojo como el cabello de su amigo Ron al encontrarse rodeados por la orden en completo y los padres de esta que lo veían con una expresión no tan amigable, los weasleys, mas precisamente los gemelos se hallaban sonriendo mientras Ron parecía encontrar la respuesta al resto de sus preguntas.

- Creo Hermi que tienes razón…ahora todos saben…nuestro pequeño secreto- le dijo Harry al oído mientras esta le sonreía de forma nerviosa al sentir el aliento del chico nuevamente en cuello.

Fin . .


	2. Que pequeño secreto

Hola, como están, espero que bien, acá les tengo una continuación que así como la idea principal salio en medio de un trabajo, me gustaría a mi entender como funca mi propia cabeza, es que aun no entiendo como se me pudo haber cruzado la idea mientras estoy en medio de algún trabajo que nada tiene que ver con Harry Potter…

**Disclaimer**: Bueno como siempre los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling y a la Warner y el resto de los empresarios tras este increíble fenómeno que es Harry Potter, mió no es nada más que las situaciones por los que los hago pasar, además si fueran míos estaría en medio del caribe tomando el sol y con una bebida con sombrerito…jejeje ahora si los dejo con la continuación.

**Capítulo 2: Que "pequeño secreto"**

Luego de que Harry le dijera que se vistieran, se miraron con sonrisas cómplices, no podían imaginar aun lo que se les venia encima al pie de las escaleras…

- Harry hay algo que debemos hablar antes de bajar- le pregunto la joven un poco nerviosa.

- Dime Hermi- respondió este con calma

¿Que le diremos a Tonks-

- La verdad…supongo- contesto Harry con naturalidad

¿De verdad quieres decirle toda la verdad- le cuestiono con un espasmo en el rostro.

Harry cayendo en cuenta a lo que se refería la chica solo pudo reírse

¡¡De ninguna manera le diremos todo, Quiero ser el único en saber lo buena que eres…-termino de decirle mientras reía juguetonamente.

¡¡Harry-le reclamo ella mientras le daba un pequeño golpe travieso en el brazo sin intenciones de dañarlo, porque en realidad estaba complacida por el comentario de su novio, se rió de manera nerviosa y asintió.

Una vez estuvieron listos se besaron antes de dejar aquella habitación que había sido cómplice de todos sus encuentros durante el verano, que había permanecido silenciosa y confidente a cada muestra de amor que ambos se profesaban en los días pasados y el reciente. Con un suspiro ambos cerraron la puerta, avanzaron por el pasillo hasta detenerse en la escalera, tomaron aire para intentar explicar de forma serena lo que habían estado haciendo a la auror que los había descubierto, aunque sin dar mayores detalles…confiando que no diría nada ya que al igual que ellos era joven y podría entenderlos, bajaron confiados solamente para encontrarse con la orden en su totalidad, mirándolos con los ojos abiertos, sus rostros se tornaron tan rojos que pasaban por dos Weasleys más, pero el color del rostro de Harry cambio súbitamente a uno pálido al reconocer entre las personas a los padres de la chica que lo acompañaba, en ese instante prefería enfrentarse a Voldemort que a los padres de ella, el rostro duro e inflexible del padre de Hermione podía hacer doblar al hombre mas valiente y el no era la excepción…ahora entendía de donde había sacado Hermione ese semblante tan serio que lo había aterrorizado cuando se enojaba…

Ambos se lanzaron miradas nerviosas, se habían dado cuenta que les iba a caer una que se acordarían para el resto de su vida, además el tener a los gemelos mirándolos como si hubieran recibido el mejor regalo de navidad no era nada bueno y la mirada de espasmo de la señora Weasley hacia perfecta sincronía con la de su esposo, una mujer con la experiencia de ella seria difícil de engañar…

Aunque lo mas gracioso era el rostro de Ron haciendo muecas extrañas, las que Hermione reconoció inmediatamente, eran pocas las veces que tenían la oportunidad de ver a un Ron concentrado y pensando, aunque eso en este momento no seria lo mas conveniente para ambos, si llegara a soltar alguna palabra que los implicara mas de la cuenta estaban fritos, sus padres serian capaz de mandarla a estudiar a Beauxbatons con tal de separarla del que seguramente estaba "pervirtiendo a su niña", serian capaces de castrar delante de todos a Harry sin remordimiento alguno, aunque -"si tan solo supieran…"-pensó la castaña.

- Creo Hermi que tienes razón…ahora todos saben…nuestro pequeño secreto- le dijo Harry al oído, Hermione le sonrío de forma nerviosa al sentir el aliento del chico nuevamente en su cuello.

Demostrando el valor de la casa a la que ambos pertenecían bajaron con el resto de los presentes.

-Este…este…hola- soltó Harry de forma nerviosa a la multitud que los miraba.

- Se puede saber que diablos pensaban ambos, no saben el…- los regañaba Remus pero fue interrumpido por Ron.

¡¡AHORA ENTIENDO- grito, Hermione intentaba hacerle señas para que se callara, pero el pelirrojo estaba en otro mundo o era demasiado tonto para comprender el aprieto en el que los estaba poniendo…

- Aquel día, cuando íbamos a ir a Hogsmeade que te enfadaste Hermione tu…- prosiguió, pero cayo súbitamente al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir, parecía que recién en este momento comprendía que lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo no era estudiar precisamente…

¡¡En Hogwarts- exclamo la profesora Mcgonagall, Hermione estaba casi aterrorizada, su profesora favorita estaba comprendiendo lo que había pasado ese día y que con gran esfuerzo Harry y ella habían logrado mantener en secreto.

Sin embargo el rostro de Harry no se encontraba mirando en esa dirección, estaba mirando hacia el otro lado, opuesto a la profesora de Transformaciones, mas precisamente hacia donde se encontraban los padres de…en realidad el padre de Hermione que parecía querer saltar sobre él en cualquier momento.

Intentando serenarse y olvidarse del miedo que le provocaba el sujeto hablo.

- Lo que paso aquel día es algo que solo nos incumbe a ella y a mi…-le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica, en ese preciso instante sintió con mas fuerza como un par de ojos se le clavaban en la cabeza, aun así no titubeo -espero que respeten eso…-continuo antes de ser interrumpido por la castaña.

-Lo mismo digo- agrego Hermione –Es nuestra…-

¡¡¡Pero que no se dan cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos! –hablo Moody por primera vez.

¡¡Nunca pensé que fueran tan irresponsables- les gruño Mcgonagall

¡¡¡Ya basta- grito Harry – ¡¡¡Creen que acaso no lo sabemos¡¡¡ Tan estupidos nos creen como para no tomar precauciones! Ella no va a que…- pero no pudo terminar porque la castaña lo interrumpió

- Harry- le reprendió Hermione por lo bajo con el rostro colorado –ellos no se refieren a ese tipo de consecuencias…-

La miro de forma extraña para luego sonreírle de forma nerviosa.

- Por dios Harry, siempre pensando con la segunda cabeza no- le regaño de forma juguetona acercándose a sus labios y olvidándose de la situación en la que se encontraban, pero algo los hizo volver a la realidad de forma brusca, Harry sintió una oleada de calor para nada agradable dirigirse hacia su persona, volteo la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada del padre de Hermione dirigiéndose hacia el con buenas intenciones, si es que vives en un mundo donde querer arrancarle la cabeza a alguien con un golpe es una forma de saludo…

De forma automática quito el brazo de los hombros de la chica, esta al ver aquel gesto volteo a mirarle para darse cuenta que la causa de ello era su propio padre, Hermione retrocedió un poco intentando cubrir a Harry con su cuerpo, pero ella sola no iba a ser suficiente para detenerlo, con la mirada intento buscar ayuda pero ya era tarde, su padre se había abalanzado sobre Harry de forma asesina.

El ojiverde solo atino a saltar la baranda de las escaleras para alejarse de el, inconcientemente se dirigió una mano a la entrepierna como forma protectora, los de la orden veían a Harry correr inexplicablemente, Remus se dio cuenta que aquello era producto de que era el Sr. Granger quien lo seguía, no quiso intervenir, era mejor que aquello le sirviera de escarmiento…

El Sr. Granger se acercaba a él peligrosamente, Harry viéndose acorralado solo atino a salir del local mientras la señora Granger y su hija corrían detrás de su marido y novio correspondientes intentando detener, lo que seguramente sería una masacre. Los gemelos sacaron algo de su bolsillo, los padres de los pelirrojos veían la escena medio atontados pensando seriamente si aquello se debía a algún ritual muggle, Remus y Tonks se reían por lo bajo, ojo loco solo estaba pendiente de que aquella anciana gorda que se hallaba a sus espaldas intentando levantar algo del piso no se tratara de algún mortífago disfrazado, la profesora Mcgonagall se sentó en una silla disfrutando un poco de la vista mientras Ginny y Ron comenzaba a temer seriamente por la vida de su amigo…

Pero lo que a todos sorprendió fue que luego de unos minutos, Harry comenzara a gritar de forma desesperada ¡Soy el niño que vivió¡Soy el niño que vivió- mientras Remus se caía al suelo de la risa.

En ese instante el padre de Hermione se detuvo algo extrañado por los grito que acababa de pegar aquel "cadáver ambulante"…en cuanto su esposa y su hija lo alcanzaron, Hermione se fue con Harry de forma protectora, la chica lo abrazo preguntándole si estaba bien, si no le dolía nada o si quería algo, este solo le sonrió y le respondió que estaba en perfecto estado, al menos no había perdido la velocidad al correr…

En cuanto el padre de la chica hubo recuperado un poco el aliento, intento volver a seguirlo, pero fue su esposa quien lo detuvo, con una sola señal, le indico que mirara bien en donde de encontraban su hija y el joven, este así lo hizo para darse cuenta por primera vez de aquella escena.

Hermione se encontraba abrazada a Harry de forma protectora mientras este le acariciaba la espalda dulcemente con delicadeza, en ese instante comprendió…

Seria inútil el intentar separarlos, si a leguas de distancia se notaba y se sentía aquel cariño y amor que se profesaban, le pidió a su esposa que les dijera que los esperaban en la casa para hablar, ya que si seguía mirándolos no seria capaz de contenerse en saltar a arrancarle la cabeza por "pervertir a su hija", la Sra. Granger asintió, los de la orden se marcharon al ver que todos se hallaba en perfecto estado, además tenían que detener a Ojo Loco antes de que le mandara un hechizo a uno de los clientes del local que tenia parecido con un viejo mortífago que había matado hacia años y que estaba seguro que no había muerto y había regresado para vengarse, sumado a la insistente vigilancia a la que había sometido a un pobre helecho que también aseguraba que se trataba de una serpiente de Voldemort disfrazada…

En cuanto el padre desapareció de la vista y la señora Granger ante el miedo de Harry les avisara que los esperaban para hablar, Hermione se dirigió hacia Tonks un tanto molesta, aunque para decir verdad las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza iban en creciente aumento.. .

- Para la próxima vez Tonks podrías ser un poco mas discreta no te parece…-le regaño la castaña.

-Lo siento Hermione…pero ponte en nuestra situación…- tragando saliva mientras notaba como las manos de la prefecta de Gryffindor se movían de un lado para otro…

- Y tu ponte en la nuestra, no creo que te guste ver como capan a tu novio en publico no- le contesto de una manera demasiado fría para el gusto de la joven auror.

Tonks hizo un amago de sonrisa antes de hablar, le costaba así misma admitir que a una auror del ministerio como ella le provocara pánico una simple muchacha de 16 años.

- No es mi culpa que ustedes no sepan ser mas precavidos- intento excusarse

- Precavidos! dices¡hasta hace uno minutos nadie sabía nada y ahora todos saben nuestro secreto, por dios Tonks usa el sentido comun si es que lo tienes-

- Tendrían que enterarse alguna vez o no, además es mejor ya que ahora todos lo saben- la auror se rió por la cara de incredulidad de la chica.

-No se tú Tonks, pero a Harry y a mi no nos gusta estar develando nuestra inti…-

-Será mejor que vayas con Harry y lo prepares para la que de seguro le va a llegar con tus padres, en lugar de perder el tiempo conmigo- le termino de responder, ya que el rostro de Hermione se ponía cada vez más rojo señal de nada bueno….

Hermione bufo molesta pese a que sabía que tenía razón, tomo a Harry del brazo que aún se hallaba en estado de shock por las últimas palabras de la madre de la chica, se despidieron de ella y marcharon camino a la casa de la castaña.

-Bueno Harry, ahora debemos empezar a hacernos la idea de que ya todos saben nuestro "pequeño secreto"- el chico le sonrió de forma dulce en respuesta, le beso antes de emprender el camino a lo que seguramente sería una de la pruebas mas difíciles que tendría que soportar, aunque el pasar por una tienda de deportes para ver si conseguía algún inguinal no le parecía para nada mala idea…

Fiuuuuuu al fin lo termine, espero que sea de su agrado, no sabía bien como continuarlo, por un instante pense en dejarlo así como estaba, pero trabajando se me vino la idea a la cabeza así que aquí lo tienen.

Ahora sin mas paso a responder los reviews de los que estoy enormemente agradecida.

**Angela**: gracias, por tu mensaje, me alegro de que te haya gustado, como ves yo tambien soy fanatica de esta pareja que a mi entender es la mejor que existe jejejeje. Bueno aca tienes la continuacio asi que si hay algo que no te gusta cuentamelo, un beso de mi parte.

**Naty-love05**: gracias por el mensaje, me alegro que te guste. Sobre si voy a escribir otra historia como esta…no lo se…puede ser, todo depende de cómo funque mi cabeza, ya que siempre salen en medio de algún trabajo que estoy haciendo en la maquina, no tienen nada que ver uno con la otra pero así vienen las ideas, un beso de mi parte y espero saber tu opinión sobre esta continuación, tengo otra historia subida, se llama "Afrontando nuevos retos" por si te interesa asi me das tu opinión jejeje…

**Ani: **Hola ani, me alegro que te haya gustado esa Hermione furiosa y agresiva por así decirlo, es verdad que yo también me moriría de miedo si me la llego a topar con los cables cruzados,en los libros mas precisamente en el ultimo ella ha sido la unico que se a atrevido a enfrentar a Harry en una discusión fuerte asi que de ahí salio la idea, un beso y me despido.

**Pipu-Radcliffe: **Hola pipu, jejeje gracias por tu mensaje, me alegro que te haya gustado, sobre lo que todos se hayan enterado, pues ahí esta la gracia no? Jajajaja, imaginate que situación mas embarazosa para ambos, fue de pura suerte que no se desmayaron o hubieran salido corriendo…yo lo hubiera hecho jajajaja. Sobre la reaccion de los padres aca la tienes, espero saber tu respuesta sobre que te parecio, pobrecito de ambos jajaja, un beso y espero saber de ti luego.

Se despide de ustedes Hibari


	3. Charlando con papá

Perdónnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn acá esta la continuación de la historia, tuve poco tiempo para escribir, no tuve ni tiempo casi para respirar, pero me tome una tarde para terminar este capitulo, sin mas espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, ya sean chicos, grandes, una sola palabra no importa, espero saberlo.

Ahora paso a responder los reviews que me dejaron.

**Pipu-Radcliffe: **muchas gracias Pipu por tu mensaje, jejeje a mi me pareció graciosa esa escena de Harry corriendo mientras el padre de Hermione lo persigue para arrancarle lo que fuera que le quiera arrancar y mas Harry intentando salir de la situación gritando que es el niño que vivió, lo malo para el es que los padres de Hermione son _muggles_ así que esa ventaja no le sirve demasiado. Espero que te guste este capitulo y pido perdón por la demora, pero a veces uno no puede manejar el tiempo, si no que el tiempo te maneja a su antojo. Un besote Hibari.

**Abby Luthien: **primero que todo, gusto en conocerte, la voy a continuar, de eso no te quepa duda, pero creo que con periodos un tantos largos entre publicación y publicación, eso es debido a la falta de tiempo y a que mi neurona en funcionamiento esta de vacaciones permanentes hace por lo menos casi dos meses, por otra parte tienes razón, me rió mientras escribo la historia al imaginarme a Hermione manteniendo a raya al pobre de Harry y hasta a su propio padre, me base en ello puesto que el personaje si abras leído el quinto libro cada vez enfrenta mas a Harry, por lo que me parece un poco lógico que la chica lo minimice en algunas situaciones, aunque esta un poco exagerado.

Un beso Hibari.

**Ania-san: **te pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero el tiempo no me lo permite, además mi neurona se tomo vacaciones sin mi consentimiento y los profesores de la facultad me exprimen como naranja bueno…acá estoy de vuelta. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que te guste la historia y espero que me dejes tu comentario si puedes. Un beso Hibari.

**Hermspotter: **muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que me hace feliz saber que te ha parecido ingenioso, no quería trillar alguna idea de fics escritos, por lo que este me pareció que era lo que faltaba (creo…). Espero que este capitulo te guste aunque no le tengo mucha fe, ya que esta el encuentro con el señor Granger jejeje pobre de Harry….

Un beso y me dejas tu opinión si puedes. Hibari.

**Ani: **tu duda a sido resuelta, espero que así sea, ojala lo que sufrió el pobre de Harry te haya gustado, jejeje llego a ser el y a mi me da un ataque si es que no muero antes de que el padre me dirija la palabra, pero como no soy hombre no tengo ese problema jejeje así como la mayoría de las chicas. Por lo de Ron, es cierto, el pelirrojo llega a ser demasiado lento a veces, creo que la propia Rowling le ha dado las bases para que sea así. Mcgonagall…bueno creo que debe estar afilándose las uñas en forma de gata en caso de volver a encontrar a estos dos solos dentro de una habitación nuevamente…yo que ellos tendría extremo cuidado. Espero que esta continuación te haya gustado, no le tengo mucha confianza pero me dejas tu mensaje si puedes. Un beso Hibari.

**Paulygranger: **jejeje, es verdad, si ha Harry se le puede curar así a depresión yo me apunto en la lista, quien no? Jejeje. Espero que esta continuación te haya gustado aunque no le tengo mucha fe en realidad. Me dejas tu mensaje si puedes. Un beso Hibari.

_**Capítulo 3: Charlando con "papá"**_

El camino a la casa de la chica fue una agradable tortura por así decirlo…sentir como Hermione de aferraba a su brazo produciéndole un exquisito dolor mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro sintiendo su aroma, era roto solamente por el recuerdo de lo que se le venía encima dentro de unos minutos…

Harry cálmate…- intentaba tranquilizarlo la castaña al notar la tensión muscular de la que Harry estaba siendo preso.

Calmado…si…estoy…cambiado…digo calmado…- Harry parecía ausente.

Hermione solo pudo suspirar ante la reacción del joven, lo abrazo afectuosamente para caminar los últimos metros que quedaban entre ellos y el purgatorio…según la visión de Harry…

Finalmente habían llegado a la puerta de la casa de la joven, antes de entrar, lo miro por ultima vez, Hermione con la mirada parecía querer darle a entender a Harry que estaba viendo a un cadáver andante, pensó, capaz era la angustia de saber que su segunda cabeza sería cortada en cualquier momento...

Antes de poner un pie en la casa Harry se aferro a la castaña mientras le susurraba al oído lo mucho que la quería.

Hermi...quiero que sepas que te quiero más que a mi propia vida...ya que sino no estaría a punto de entrar a la guarida de Freddy a que me corten el orgullo Potter...-

pero que cosas dices Harry...nadie va a quitarte nada, pobre del que se atreva...- le respondió la castaña.

quiero que le digas a Ron que fue un buen amigo pese a lo idiota que era...dile que le dejo mis libros para que estudie...para que se le quite lo burro con algún milagro, pero menos mi escoba, ni mi capa, ni mi mapa ya que quiero que me entierren con ellos, dile que eso fue por ser un desconsiderado y por robarme la comida y los dulces durante la fiesta de Halloween de cuarto...dile a Dumbledore que pese a ser un viejo tacaño, mentiroso y senil porque no me quiso dar las pertenencias de mis padres en su totalidad, fue un buen director pese a lo loco y fumador compulsivo de quien sabe que cosa que nunca convido...- continuo el chico ignorando las palabras de la joven.

Harry ya basta...nadie te va a comer...- le dijo intentando calmarlo- bueno nadie además de mi por supuesto...- le agrego intentando calmarlo.

quiero que les digas a los Weasley que fueron una buena familia para mi, pero que pese a todo aquello dile a la señora Weasley que le voy a mandar la factura por las costillas rotas que me dejaba luego de sus abrazos...-

Harry...-

Dile a Ginny que la quiero...-

En ese momento, el rostro de Hermione se torno en miles de tonalidades fuertes conocidas, además parecía que se podrían haber descubierto tonalidades nuevas en su rostro, estaba dispuesta a quitarle ella misma aquello por lo que cuando nació le dijeron a James y a Lily que era varón...

...dile que fue una buena amiga y hermana para mí, que pese a que me parece que tiene un carácter de mierda parecido al de su madre y que es mas lisa que una tabla...la quiero mucho...- termino en un susurro (lo siento para los admiradores de la pelirroja, pero n puedo evitarlo, mis neuronas anti Ginny estan prendidas en este instante…)

Hermione rompió en carcajadas ante aquel ultimo comentario, aquella furia de la que estaba siendo presa nuevamente y que de seguro iba terminar con la "autoestima" del joven Harry fue opacada por una ataque compulsivo que saco al ojiverde de su pequeño mundo...parecía que el destino siempre quería terminar con la vida del pobre ojiverde de alguna u otra manera...

Eres una maquina de decir idioteces Harry, dentro de poco no tendrás nada que envidiarle a la comadreja de nuestro amigo...- le dijo en un tono totalmente risueño.

Una maquina de idioteces solamente...?- le pregunto el en forma picara una vez hubo recuperado la compostura.

Ante aquello Hermione lo miro por unos segundos intentando que con ello se pusiera nervioso y dudara.

Para que lo preguntas si lo sabes...-le susurro al oído apiadándose de él mientras se le colgaba al cuello y comenzaba a trazar un camino de besos por el mismo para ser interrumpida por el mismo joven quien se apodero de sus labios de la forma mas dulce, cariñosa y apasionada que podía existir sobre la tierra. Pero como siempre...el destino estaba empeñado a querer acabar con la vida del joven Potter...

De distintos tonos morados, verdes, y rojos se hallaba el rostro del padre de Hermione que parecía solamente haber escuchado aquellas ultimas frases y los estaba mirando con una cara de idiota solamente comparada con la del señor Weasley cuando en el mundial de Quidditch de cuarto año estaba manejando dinero muggle, para luego cambiar a una de absoluto aborrecimiento y furia que hasta al propio Voldemort haría querer revivir a su padre pese a que lo mato para que lo defienda...

La señora Granger se asomo por la puerta de la cocina dando un vistazo al notar que su marido tardaba, al ver la escena que parecía haberse congelado ya que Hermione no soltaba a Harry y este la miraba aun con los labios en forma de beso pese a que se había separado de los de Hermione desde hacia unos segundos...

Volviendo a temer por su vida y por su orgullo Potter, se separo de la chica intentando que con eso al padre de Hermione no le reventara la vena que estaba a punto de hacer erupción al igual que el resto de su cabeza.

Pero pese a todos sus esfuerzos y los de Hermione y los de la madre no pudieron evitar la carrera estilo "Beny Hill" que se desarrollo a continuación. El padre de Hermione con hacha en mano salida de quien sabe donde (N/A: es uno de los misterios que se les pueden sumar a los de Rumiko Takahashi por si no lo saben es la autora de un manga/anime japonés llamado Ranma 1/2 que hasta el día de hoy no puedo resolver aun de donde sacaba aquel jodido panda aquellos carteles, tengo algunas teorías pero creo que por protección al menor las debería de obviar ahora...jejeje).

con que maquina no!- le grito - vas a ver gilipollas!-

Harry corrió todo lo que pudo por las calles de la zona, estaba comenzando a asfixiarse…temía mas por su vida con aquel sujeto que en una batalla frente a Voldemort, "¿como podía ser que el heredero de Slytherin pareciera un poroto a su lado…?" definitivamente algunas preguntas nunca tendrían respuestas…

Hermione miraba asustada a su padre, entendía que se molestara por que aquel joven era el primer chico en su vida en un plano sentimental, pero de allí a matarlo…su sangre comenzaba a sulfurarse por la conducta "chiquilina de su progenitor", la madre de la joven miraba con algo de temor que el carácter voluble de su "pequeña niña" estaba a punto de ebullición, alcanzo a su marido en su carrera contra Harry, con gesto temeroso le indico que con cuidado mirara hacia un costado donde se encontraba su hija…"su pequeño orgullo". Intentando persuadirlo con ello le mostró la imagen que tenia en el frente, Hermione se encontraba al lado de Harry abrazándolo protectoramente, era la misma escena que había visto hacia unos minutos cuando se encontraban en el bar tipo el caldero chorreante, apaciguándose por unos momentos ante la imagen, debía admitir muy a su pesar que ambos se veían realmente tiernos…pero en cuanto recordó de que aquel "joven-que-vivió-solo-para-robarle-y-pervertir-a-su-pequeña-niña" había echo con su hija estaba dispuesto a arrancarle el mismo uña a uña para hacerlo sufrir, pero no se percato que mientras que divagaba en sus pensamientos, su mujer muy dulcemente lo había llevado a rastras a la caza tirando de una oreja como a un pequeño niño. Entro nada mas que por petición de su esposa ya que si de el hubiera dependido lo que tenían que hacer a continuación, un sacrificio humano era lo primero en su lista de prioridades para luego cambiar la matricula de Hermione al convento mas cercano…

La madre de la joven cerro la puerta tras suyo, inmediatamente Harry se ubico en uno de los sillones de entrada al living que le proporcionaba una especie de protección del padre la joven, bueno no tal vez tanta protección, pero si un poco de tiempo si es que tenia que volver a correr en cualquier momento, sobretodo cuando se enterara de lo que han estado haciendo desde hacia ya varias semanas en aquel lugar y ni contar los meses que han estado juntos, escondiéndose de todo el resto de sus allegados…

Creo que será mejor que te sientes Harry le susurro la joven- les darás una mala impresión si no lo haces…- le hablo en un susurro.

El joven la miro con cara de "¡que diablos creía que significaban esas miradas que el padre de ella le había estado mandando desde hacia varios minutos!", mas no decir la reacción que había tenido cunado los habían encontrado en aquel recinto. Si eso no había sido mala impresión...podría besar a Malfoy!

Aun así haciéndole caso a la joven, tomo asiento donde le indico, aunque para suerte el lugar que le había dicho era el mismo el que Harry había considerado su pequeño espacio de vida, dependía nada mas que del poco lugar que había entre el otro sillón que había a un costado del suyo como para poder escapar en caso de cualquier emergencia...para la próxima vez por mas que a Hermione no le gustara se pondría ropa para la ocasión, algo liviano que no le moleste al correr...

se sintió un poco frustrado cuando Hermione se sentó en otro lado, aunque en donde estaba no había mas espacio que para uno, el tener a la chica a su lado le podía significar unos valiosos segundos mas de vida..."que cobardía" pensó, capaz es por eso que el sombrero le había querido mandar a slytherin en un principio... esconderse detrás de una mujer...a lo que había llegado..."pero no era su culpa, no señor, sino de aquella bestia que se hacia llamar el padre de su novia…bueno talvez la madre no era una bestia pero le competía fervientemente el puesto a la viuda negra", trago saliva al pensar si Hermione llegaba a enterarse de lo que estaba pensando de sus padres en aquel momento, suplicaba al cielo que la chica no sea capaz de hacer legeremancia por su cuenta...después de todo Hermione era capaz de hacer muchas cosas...eso le había quedado claro, muy claro…ahora solo le quedaba apretar y aparentar calma, estaba con los nervios destrozados, el corazón podría reventarle en cualquier momento, si lograba sobrevivir a aquel día de verdad podía considerarse como "el niño que vivió".

En cuanto todos se hubieron sentados y acomodados, la tensión se hizo presente con mas hincapié alrededor de los presentes, el sudor frió le corría por la espalda a Harry produciéndole al mismo tiempo una serie de escalofríos para nada placenteros en comparación de los que la joven castaña le había hecho sentir en varias ocaciones desde hacia ya bastante tiempo…

Hermione se encontraba mirando con la vista fija en su padre, procurando que con ello dejara en paz a su "querido ojiverde" como le gustaba decirle, se había sentado cerca de su progenitor para detenerlo en cualquier caso, pero no tan cerca por si resultaba ser ella la que tenía que correr…

La madre se hallaba en una especie de dilema, veía con ojos asombrados a su hija, "su pequeña", que desde ahora ya no era tan "pequeña", jamás se había imaginado ni pensado que podría encontrarla bajando por las escaleras de la mano de un chico siendo aun tan joven y mas si es que bajaban del lugar donde se hallaban las habitaciones para alojar…

El padre se hallaba en un dilema y una batalla interna por no destrozar a "ese estupido que le había quitado a su pequeñita", que la había echo cambiar tanto durante esos años de estudio en la escuela, que la había echo madurar a tal grado de dejar de ser aquella niña temerosa que era en un principio, se fue calmando poco a poco con sus propias palabras pese a que intentaba buscar mas justificaciones para arrancarle la cabeza…

Finalmente el momento de hablar claramente había llegado, la madre de la joven fue la que se encargo de romper la tensión que reinaba en el lugar…

Bueno…ahora que ya estamos todos calmados…creo que seria mejor que aclaráramos los últimos acontecimientos…- añadió algo dudosa por si a su marido le entraba un ataque de histeria repentina.

No hay nada que aclarar, ya fue suficiente con lo que vimos…solo queda que est…- dijo el padre pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar.

Cariño, cálmate si?- le cuestiono la mujer en tono severo, que a Harry le hizo ver una parte de donde Hermione había sacado tal caracter.

Mamá tiene razón papá, no sacas nada enojándote porque las cosas no van a cambiar…- le respondió Hermione antes de que el padre pudiera refutar.

Harry…creo que deberías hablar no te parece?- le pregunto nuevamente la señora Granger en un tono amable que descoloco al ojiverde.

S..s…si…creo…creo…que si…-comenzó a tartamudear.

Hermione se dirigió a su lado ya que sabia que el pobre no podría decir una sola frase coherente seguida si no la tenia a su lado…no es que se diera demasiada importancia, pero el tener a su padre dirigiéndole miradas asesinas no le ayudaba en mucho a explicar la situación.

No se bien que es lo que quieren que les diga- pudo finalmente decir una frase completa el ojiverde una vez que su novia se hubo ubicado en sus piernas y el padre se hubiera visto imposibilitado de arrancarle la cabeza gracias a la señora Granger que lo tenia agarrado de las orejas.

Lo que queremos saber es desde hace cuanto tiempo están juntos?…porque no lo dijeron?…estas embarazada?- ante esa ultima pregunta el padre de Hermione no pudo reprimir un grito.

QUE, QUE, QUE, QUE!- grito

Calma papá- le respondió la chica, pero el pobre tipo ya estaba divagando en su mundo…

Linda nos van a hacer abuelos! Este desgraciado lo paga caro! De acá no se va sin un escarmiento!- el pobre sujeto estaba que desprendía espuma de la boca con cada palabra, lo que logro realmente activar el mecanismo de uida de Harry que si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Hermione ya se encontraría en Kings Cross esperando para subir al Expreso de Hogwarts.

Que no estoy embarazada!-grito Hermione en un tono que el padre solo pudo sentarse en su silla esperando a que continuara con el relato, cualquier otra persona hubiera dicho en ese instante que su expresión se asemejaba mas a la de un perro arrepentido que a la de una persona común y corriente.

Hermi relájate…- le susurro el ojiverde logrando que la furia disminuyera en gran magnitud en la chica, pero aun no dejaba aquella expresión severa en el rostro, expresión que a Harry siempre le hacia recordar a la profesora Mcgonagall…

De acuerdo Harry…pero si sucede algo mas nos vamos de acá – la amenaza de la joven logro sulfatar los ánimos nuevamente, pero quizás por miedo o quien sabe el porque en verdad, decidieron dejar que las cosa siguiera su propio ritmo antes de tener que arrepentirse por algún daño a terceros.

Bue…bueno…respondiendo a sus preguntas anteriores…Hermione y yo llevamos juntos mas de ocho meses…no lo dijimos por varios motivos…por temor…vergüenza…tal vez porque las cosas se dieron de una forma "especial" por así decirlo…- le respondió el ojiverde.

"¿especial?"- preguntó la madre contrariada.

En aquel momento Harry comenzó a toser de forma que Hermione tuvo que levantarse de donde estaba para golpearle la espalda pensando que se había atorado con algo aunque no estaba comiendo nada.

Harry, ¿te sientes bien, ¿necesitas algo, ¿te traigo agua?- la joven castaña había comenzado a atorarlo con preguntas.

No Hermi…no necesito nada…es solo que recordé…ya sabes…-termino de decirle el muchacho, lo que provoco un sonrojo en los dos que no paso desapercibido en el rostro del padre de la joven.

Supongo que pueden contarnos como fue que decidieron estar juntos? O porque tenían temor o vergüenza?...que me parece algo absolutamente tonto si lo miran desde mi punto de vista sea lo que sea, ya que dos personas…-la madre había comenzado a largar un discurso que a Harry le hizo comprender por primera vez de donde era que aquella hermosa joven había sacado esa cualidad especial cuando comenzaba a hablar de algún tema.

Querida mejor deja que los chicos hablen- el padre había intervenido y Harry pudo reconocer en el una expresión de fastidio parecida a la que estaba acostumbrado a poner cuando Hermione lograba sacarlo de quicio con sus discursos, rió por unos momentos pero paro cuando noto que la mirada de odio no había disminuido para nada en el rostro de su "futuro suegro", emitió una risa nerviosa y se callo cuando noto que Hermione quería tomar la palabra.

¿Supongo que no esperan que les demos todos lo detalles verdad?- les cuestiono la chica mientras miraba a ambos progenitores antes de dejar que Harry continuara.

El padre emitió un sonido que dejaba claro que no tenía la intención de averiguar las actividades que ambos jóvenes estaba realizando en la escuela durante todo el año, por lo que los dejo seguir omitiendo las partes más importantes.

Hace mas de ocho meses que su hija y yo estamos juntos…si me dejan decirlo estos últimos meses han sido los mas felices en mi vida…- en aquel instante Hermione se abrazo a el nuevamente en señal de que sentía lo mismo.

la razón por la que ambos no dijimos nada son varias y hay algunas lo suficientemente fuertes como para querer que esto continué así…-

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el padre ya dejando de lado parte del tono asesino que Harry estaba acostumbrado a oír

No se si su hija les habrá dicho pero…en el mundo mágico…tengo la desgracia de ser una persona conocida…- emitió con un susurro perfectamente audible para la familia Granger.

Por que dices que es una desgracia?- le cuestiono la madre de la chica algo contrariada- Hermione nos dijo sobre tu historia pero no creo…- pero el joven no la dejo terminar.

Esa es una de las principales razones, pero a causa de ello existen otros factores que intervienen…- Harry se sorprendió de la manera en la que hablaba, definitivamente ser el novio de Hermione le había afectado a su forma de expresarse, hasta podía hablar con propiedad…

En el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle existe la prensa, en este caso la prensa del mundo mágico es un tanto mas sensacionalista de la que los muggles están acostumbrados…- miro a la chica antes de hablar- hace unos años durante nuestro cuarto año en la escuela…se corrió el rumor de que ambos éramos pareja…- pero la madre de la chica no lo dejo continuar

Quiere decir que hace tres años están untos y que no nos dijeron, eso es el como! Pensé que teníamos la suficiente confianza como para que nos dijeras Hermione…- empezó a cuestionar a la chica.

Mamá, porque no dejas que Harry termine de hablar- le dijo en un tono algo calmado pese a la situación, la mujer asintió al igual que su marido que se disponía a hablar.

Bueno como les decía hace tres años una Reportera llamada Rita Skeeter…-

¿Acaso esa no era la mujer que te causaba problemas Hermione?-le cuestiono la madre.

Mamá mejor escucha y luego pregunta-añadió la chica

La mujer asintió un tanto confundida.

Aquella mujer es una reportera del diario El Profeta que se reparte en el mundo mágico, esa misma mujer fue quien corrió el rumor hace tres años de que ambos éramos pareja…por ello Hermione tuvo bastantes problemas…le llovieron cartas de personas que no estaban de acuerdo con ello y mas cuando esa periodista informo que Hermione estaba jugando con dos chicos a la vez…uno era Viktor Krum y el otro era yo…ambos éramos competidores del Torneo de los Tres Magos que se llevaba a cabo ese año en la escuela…- termino en un susurro recordando los hechos que lo habían marcado durante ese año

Pero Hermione porque no dijiste nada! una demanda, eso, una demanda le hubiéramos puesto a esa vieja arpía! Mira que decir eso de nuestra pequeña…- el padre de la joven que se había mantenido cauto los últimos minutos comenzó a levantar presión nuevamente.

Papá te lo agradezco pero eso no es necesario, yo misma me encargue de ella a fines de cuarto-

El hombre la miro asombrado, jamás hubiera pensado una conducta de ese tipo de su pequeña…ese joven la había cambiado de varias formas, sacudió su cabeza y puso atención nuevamente a la conversación…

Aquellas cartas eran de parte de personas que…-el joven se puso nervioso, por lo que Hermione le dio ánimos para seguir dándole un beso en la mejilla – bueno…simpatizaban en gran medida con mi persona…-

Harry porque simplemente no dices que son tus admiradoras…- le dijo Hermione en un tono burlón que sorprendió a sus padres.

Bueno esta bien…eran mis admiradoras…por ello es que no quiero que vuelva a sufrir lo mismo…- termino de decir el joven.

Pero eso me parece una soberana tontería –dijo la madre

Lo sabemos- aclaro-pero es mejor evitar los problemas…además esa no es la razón principal…-

¿A que te refieres…?- cuestiono el señor Granger.

Mi vida esta marcada por la persecución de un maniático que lo único que busca es acabarme…- Hermione se aprisiono mas a el si era posible-…tengo miedo por ella…tengo miedo que descubra cuanto me importa…tengo miedo que sepa cuanto la quiero…y que con ello la convierta en su objetivo…-

Ambos padres se quedaron con la boca abierta al descubrir los sentimientos del muchacho, se habían equivocado en gran manera con el…

Harry y yo discutimos bastante tiempo sobre ello- hablo Hermione entendiendo el silencio de sus padres- el no quería por temor a que a mi me sucediera algo…recuerdo esos días tristes…los primeros días luego de que ambos…- pero callo por unos momentos antes de soltar algo indebido- …los primeros días fueron normales…pero un día se había dado cuenta que era muy peligroso y comenzó a evitarme…- Harry la aferro hacia el como pidiéndole perdón por aquella actitud.

¿por que luego de unos días?- pregunto la madre no pudiendo vencer la curiosidad.

En ese momento fue cuando hubo un ataque a la familia Weasley, ambos los conocen bien, y Harry se culpo de ello diciendo tontamente que todo aquel que él conozca termina sufriendo.- termino de decir

eso era cierto hasta que me hiciste ver la verdad- le susurro

Luego de diferentes métodos…que no voy a detallarles ahora…- agrego ante la mirada de sus padres-…ambos nos dimos cuenta que ello no llevaría a nada ya que nos hacíamos daño mutuamente…fue por ello que acordamos mas por petición de él que por mía que lo nuestro seria secreto…que nadie sabría nuestro pequeño secreto…- termino de decir Hermione.

¿A si que ese era su secreto verdad?- cuestiono el padre.

Si…en parte…es ese…- tartamudeo Harry en forma nerviosa intentando que ambos no notaran su nerviosismo, lo que hubiera sido imposible de no ser por la rápida intervención de Hermione.

Por ello papá fue que dije antes…que nada de lo que dijeras tu o mama iba a hacernos cambiar de parecer…hemos aguantado demasiado como para dar marcha atrás ahora…nada me va hacer dejar de quererlo o querer separarme de él…- y le tomo la mano a Harry dejando claro que todo lo que habían dicho era completamente cierto.

Ambos padres se quedaron mirando a la joven pareja, después de todo aquel joven era una persona especial para haber logrado que su hija enfrentara tanto peligro solo por él, debía ser alguien diferente a lo que primero habían pensado, con ese pensamiento y una mirada de ambos acordaron en secreto el mantener con ellos a aquel muchacho, después de todo había logrado sacar a relucir lo mejor de su hija, se habían dado cuenta que ambos iban a luchar por lo que mas querían y lo que ambos necesitaban en ese momento era sentirse el uno al otro en cada instante, saber que se tenían cuando se buscaran, no les quedaba mas que aceptar al situación porque su hija ya lo había dejado todo claro…no había nada que pudieran hacer que los pudiera separar, pero mas que nada ellos no iban a hacer nada para separarlos, el joven había demostrado ser una persona realmente especial al anteponer la seguridad de su hija ante todo...

Fin.

Jejeje acá esta el capitulo tres, espero sepan disculpar la demora, pero mi neurona no tenia muchas luces y los de la Facu me están exprimiendo mucho mas de lo que puedo dar. Por ahora les dejo esto para que me dejen su mensaje con su comentario si pueden.

Un besote popote de Hibari.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Gente!!!!

_Hibari mira para todos lados verificando que efectivamente no queda nadie luego de estos días, ya se, fueron más que días jejeje (risa nerviosa). Levanta su muro de protección y comienza con su discurso estando un poco más segura que los tomatazos, piedrazas y de seguro todo tipo de objetos contundentes y dolorosos se estrellen contra su cabeza._

Bien, este es el último capítulo de Nuestro _**Pequeño Secreto**_, espero que puedan en algún lugar recóndito de sus corazones perdonar el retraso descomunal que me ha llevado escribir esto, deseo que les agrade este final, que aunque no lo crean fue muy difícil de escribir, sino, recuerden el tiempo que tardo en llegar, pero me lo van a perdonar, verdad????

_Hibari se retira deseándoles a todos los que alcancen a acordar esta historia y de los que no, en fin, un muy Feliz Año 2008 para todos, que las metas aunque difíciles se cumplen siempre que se ponga el corazón y la voluntad en ello._

Muchas Felicidades.

**Hibari**

_**Nuestro Pequeño Secreto. **_

_**Epilogo**_

El padre de Hermione se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de la habitación de su hija, observando como el paso de los años iba dejando huellas del tiempo y recuerdos de historias vividas, dejo a un lado la copa de brandi que tenía en su mano, sería mejor que no tomara más de unos cuantos sorbos del licor o su esposa lo estaría esperando con un palo de amasar apenas entrar al comedor, honestamente, su mujer tenía un olfato demasiado bueno, aunque perjudicial para su caso.

Levantándose del escritorio se dirigió a tomar con nostalgia una foto que se ubicaba en la mesita de noche de su hija, contemplo la imagen en movimiento por unos largos minutos que pudieron ser horas, notaba con algo de emoción contenida la imagen de la mujer en la que se había convertido su niña…

Suspiro con melancolía, su niña, su pequeña que ahora a los 20 años ya era una mujer con todas las palabras, sacudió la cabeza, no quería ponerse de mal humor y arruinar la noche por sus celos de padre sobreprotector, observó al otro individuo que se encontraba entre los brazos de su hija, que con un rápido movimiento logró escabullirse para luego ponerla bajo su protección mientras sonreía a la cámara, parecía que ese momento suponía ser privado, pero en fin, un fruncido seño se elevó en su ceja mientras observaba el rostro del joven.

Exhaló otro largo suspiro para calmarse, no había nada que hacer, era imposible, no es que fuera a intentar algo si hubiera alguna forma, algunas cosas son sencillamente inevitables y la prueba estaba frente a sus ojos y más que ahora…

Escuchó un ruido provenir desde algún lugar de su casa, pero decidió no darle importancia, con la foto aún en la mano, dirigió su mano libre a su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, sacó su billetera y con un movimiento la abrió, en ella se podía ver el orgullo de su vida, una foto de su pequeña con solo 6 años en su primer día de escuela, recordaba el entusiasmo con el que se encontraba por aprender, con un suspiro de melancolía recordaba también la tristeza que había notado a su regreso, no había logrado hacer mucho amigos, más que los libros que leía a su corta edad con tanta pasión, de esa imagen su mente decidió dirigirlo al momento en que con 11 años de edad había logrado ver nuevamente aquella sonrisa que comenzaba a creer era solo un producto de su imaginación, una imagen transformada en un bello recuerdo, allí estaba con sus dientes un poco más grandes de lo normal, y esa sonrisa abarcando su rostro, era un nuevo comienzo para ella, sabía que tenía sus esperanzas en lograr amistad con alguien en esta oportunidad y sobretodo aprender sobre un mundo totalmente nuevo y ajeno al que ahora pertenecía, recordaba esa despedida en la estación y recordaba escucharse rogar al final del día a quien sea que escuchará que por favor tuviera la compañía que tanto necesitaba y que su pequeña se negaba a aceptar diciendo que estaba bien, pero él la conocía, después de todo era su padre.

Sus ruegos se habían escuchado y no podía encontrarse más dichoso cuando habían ido a buscarla luego de unos meses de separación para celebrar las fiestas en familia, y ya entonces, ahora que lo recordaba, aquel nombre de muchacho comenzaba a aparecer con cada vez más frecuencia, no había notado el cambio en ese momento, se encontraba feliz de ver por tercera vez aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su pequeña.

Su mente saltó a otro recuerdo, la carta del director de la escuela de su hija donde dejaba constancia del ataque que había sufrido y que por el mismo se encontraba en estado petrificado, alejó ese momento de su cabeza no quería recordar el miedo y dolor que habían sufrido su esposa y él cuando habían leído la nota.

Saltó a otro recuerdo, este le trajo una alerta, debía haberse dado cuenta, ver a su hija besando por primera vez a una persona del sexo masculino que no era él su padre o algún pariente, debía haberse dado cuenta, pero se había enfocado más en la comitiva de personas y sobretodo en el ojo de ese hombre que parecía estar intimidando a los tutores del chico a quien su hija había besado, lo había dejado pasar por alto nuevamente.

En sus memorias recordaba como el paso del tiempo había dejado ver cada vez menos aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver en el rostro de su hija, las distintas situaciones y hechos en los que se veía involucrada año a año le habían vuelto una persona mucho más seria de lo que debía ser una joven de su edad, pero también recordaba ver el asomo de esa maravillosa sonrisa en unas cuantas ocasiones más, entre ellas al leer una carta de cierto chico, o cuando con sorpresa le tendía un llamado sorpresa un cierto día de verano, y sobretodo, aquel día que habían descubierto todo, recordaba también la ferocidad de sus palabras y la pasión que había en su discurso cuando más tarde explicaba, aunque más bien avisaba que las cosas no cambiarían y que ella y él seguirían siendo "Ellos" sin importar lo que les dijeran.

Era su pequeña, su orgullo y si aquel joven lograba hacerla feliz, entonces él sería feliz, si ese joven lograba que su hija sonriera de esa forma, todo estaba bien con él. Quizás nunca lo admitiría, en algún futuro lejano muy lejano podría ser, pero no creía capaz de dejar ir en su totalidad a su pequeña, quizás en el futuro confesaría que ese joven algo le agradaba en realidad. Después de todo había dado la vida por ella para salvarla, y sobre todas las cosas, la hacía feliz de alguna forma u otra desde que ambos contaban con solo once años de edad

Sus ensoñaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando su esposa lo llamó avisándole que la cena se encontraba servida, vio como ella le miraba de forma divertida desde la puerta de la habitación, dejó la foto en su lugar y guardo su billetera, la foto de su pequeña segura en su bolsillo, un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios ante la mirada de su esposa.

"Solo pensaba" le dijo cuando la alcanzó en la puerta.

"Lo sé," le respondió ella, pero antes de salir le hizo seña con la cabeza para que retirara la copa de brandi que había dejado en el escritorio de su hija. Mientras bajaban notó que su esposa lo observaba algo divertida, ella sabía que el muchacho en el fondo no le desagradaba del todo, y el no querer admitirlo pese al consentimiento de días anteriores le causaba mucha gracia.

Con la copa en mano ambos se retiraron, ya llegando al comedor notó el cabello aún algo alborotado de su hija, y con una sonrisa algo apagada vio la mano del joven a su lado acariciando su rostro tiernamente, un golpecito en sus costillas de parte de su esposa le hizo acordarse de que estaban en medio de la escalera.

Luego de saludar propiamente y depositar un beso en la frente de su hija vio como el joven retiraba la silla para que ella se sentará, rió internamente ante la broma que su esposa e hija le habían hecho por lo caballeroso que había sido, pero sobretodo por el rostro completamente rojo del joven.

Tiempo más tarde compartió un cruce de miradas con el muchacho, podía ver temor en sus ojos, pero sin saberlo le había hecho un gesto con la cabeza que pasó desapercibido por las otras dos mujeres, aquel gesto le había dado algo de seguridad al joven al parecer, ya que ahora le sonreía en forma de gratitud, sacudió la cabeza, sería una larga noche.

Horas después los cuatro se encontraban en la sala de estar, y con ojos algo llorosos al notar la repentina determinación en el rostro del joven, supo que iba a ser hora. Vio como se levantaba y llevaba una rodilla al suelo, mientras con su mano izquierda sostenía la de su hija y con la derecha retiraba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, luego de unas cuantas palabras llegó el momento.

"¿Hermione, quieres casarte conmigo?" le dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, su hija, su tesoro más preciado, no volteo a ver a ningún lado, sin dudas respondió a su pregunta y un sobre emocionado "¡Si Harry, acepto!" salió de sus labios.

Observó como él le colocaba el anillo de compromiso en su dedo, y por primera vez vio algo que casi lo deja sin aliento, una sonrisa tan maravillosa en el rostro de aquella hermosa mujer que era su hija, parecía iluminarle el rostro por completo, observaba el asomo de lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, era la primera vez que veía tan hermosa imagen, luego de recibir las felicitaciones de ambos, regresó a los brazos de su ahora prometido, suspiró mientras compartía una silenciosa comunicación con su esposa que sonreía emocionada, admitiendo con sus ojos lo que su mujer ya sabía.

"Si, Harry me agrada, pero ese será por un tiempo nuestro pequeño secreto."

**Fin!**

Espero que fuera de su agrado, ya saben, howlers, piedrazos, tomates (aunque no los desaprovechen que luego están caros n.n ) me los mandan y yo me encargare de almacenarlos juas!

_**Hibari**_


End file.
